Por un postre
by ClaraO
Summary: este two-shot ilustra las aventuras de dos amigas con un amor a los dulces! -cuando NOOOOOOOO!EL TARADO DE Mike Newton se llevo el ultimo postre!/Inserte una moneda y pulsé el botón correspondiente.Espere...3minutos ¿que le pasa a esta maldita maquina?
1. Chapter 1

**Por un postre!**

**Alice POV**

Estaba en la cafetería y era la hora del almuerzo. Acabábamos de Salir de la clase de ingles… y digo acabábamos porque estaba con mi mejor amiga Isabella Swan.

-¿almorzarás algo Bella?

-claro Aliiie no quiero desmayarme. Bastante humillación tengo estando lucida y de pie.

En eso tenía razón. Mi pobre amiga a veces se pasaba de patosa.

Cogimos una bandeja y nos colocamos al final de la fila de los almuerzos. Todo en Forks era gris… todo ¡excepto yo!. Ya podía ver lo que Bella pediría. Espaguetis. Jummm yo como que mejor los pido también.

Vague mis ojiiitos por toda la comida hasta que vi el postre más apetitosamente-delicioso en este triste lugar. Y ¡tenía que ser mío!.

Estaba antojada a morir!, en mi mente solo estaba ese maldito postre. Nos acercábamos para hacer el pedido cuando NOOOOOOOO! : EL TARADO DE Mike Newton se llevo el ultimo postre!.

¿Qué hago? Y ummmmm se ve tan delicioso. ¡tiene que ser MIO! Ó me dejare de llamar Alice Cullen. Pedí el resto de comida y nos dirigimos hacia la mesa.

-¿Qué te pasa Alice? Te noto como ida.

-quiero postre.

.ummm pues vamos a las maquina expendedora.

-no de esos. ESE!-y señalé el plato de Newton.

-¿Qué les pasa chicas?- dijo Seth al sentarse junto a nosotras.

-Alice parece una posesa.

.-suspire- solo que quiero ESE postre! – y volví a señalar el dichoso postre.

-y…¿Qué piensas hacer?

Y de pronto vi lo que podía hacer.

-ire por el postre.

-¿Cómo?- me pregunto una muy sorprendida Bella.

-observen.

Seth y Bella estaban sorprendidos._ Y no saben lo que viene!. _Pensé interior mente.

-hola Mike.-dije al estar junto a la mesa.

-ho-hola?-¡por Dios! Este era porque Bella cuando Edward se sentaba a su lado.

-puedo sentarme aquí.-todos los chicos que estaban junto a el me miraron extrañasos.

-cla-claro

Silencio incomodo. ¿acaso no me iba a decir nada?

-esto… Alice no piensas Almorzar.

-ummm si- Dios mio perdóname por lo que voy a hacer! Que nadie me grabe esto es HUMILLANTE. Pero ni modo. Estoy antojada. Me le acerque mas y batí mis pestañas.-pero veras tengo antojos de ….postre.

El chico estabas rojo que un tomate!. ¡por fin alguien le hace competencia a Bella!.una gota se escapo de su frente. Un mimento ¿estaba sudando? Iiiiiuuuuu.

-ahh – si…ejem¿Qué postre?

-ese-dije señalando el manjar- postre.

-emmm lo siento. Es que ya lo…

-no importa que lo hayas empezado- si, estaba desesperada.

-estoo … no es eso es…- y dejé de escucharlo. Por lo visto Newton no me lo iba a regalar. Me levante y me dirigí a mi mesa. No vi a Bella, supongo que se fue al CandyBar* , encambio Setn estaba llorando de la risa.

-¡no puedo creerlo! ¿Alice Cullen , Mike?

-estaba desesperada y por es…- paré abruptamente pues vi algo junto a mi plato de ensalada. Era un postre del mismo del tarado de Newton.-…y eso ¿Qué?

-pues esto querida Alii lo trajo un joven alto y rubio-¿alto y rubio? Ese era Jasper. Mi amor platónico.

-¿y dijo algo?

-dijo y cito textualmente "la vi muy… interesada en uno de estos … asi que pues ¿sabes donde esta?

No podía ser! NOOOO ¿Qué NO ME HAYA VISTO COQUETEANDOLE AL BOBASO DE NEWTOOOON

-ahhhh ¿y que le dijiste?

-le dije que no dabia, pero que seguramente estabas con Bella.

Agarre a Seth y lo abrasé fuertemente. -graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacias

-de nada Aliee.

Cogí mi postre y al lado había un número telefónico.

Mientras comía digite un mensaje.

"_gracias por el postre, me ah hecho esperar mucho caballero. Alice."_

El postre estaba deliciosisisisismo. Cuando ya lo estaba acabando mi fósil-celular sonó.

Era un mensaje de Jasper.

"_de nada y perdone la tardanza, señorita. Jasper"_

En ese momento me sentí en las nubes. El resto de la jornada se paso volando!.

_**(N/A: hola! Bueno * el CandyBar es una especie de máquina que expide dulces.**_

_**Este fic esta dedicado a mi amiga Jenny –ja! Te dije que lo haría, pero le di un "mejor" final- )**_


	2. Maldita Maquina Bella Pov

**Maldita maquina.**

**Bella Pov**

Estábamos haciendo la fila para el almuerzo. Yo estaba aun tanto… ¿decepcionada?. Hoy no fue. ¿Quién? Pies Edward Cullen. El chico maaaaaas lindo sobre este planeta. Toda la clase mira el puesto que él solia ocupar.

Vi a mi amiga(la cual estaba a mi lado) la cual tenía una mirada que decía " esos zapatos son mioooooos!"

-¿Qué te pasa Alice? Te noto como ida.-

-quiero postre.-dijo mi amiga con su vista fija en algo…

-ummm pues vamos a las máquina expendedora.-conteste, la verdad me encantaba esa máquina-.

-no de esos. ESE!-y señaló el plato de Newton.

Nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa.

-¿Qué les pasa chicas?- dijo Seth al depositando su bandeja junto a la mia.

-Alice parece una posesa.

La aludida solo suspiro- solo que quiero ESE postre! – y señalo el postre.

-y…¿Qué piensas hacer?-pregunté. No creo que fuera a extorsionar a Newton o algo asi… ¿me equivoco?

-ire por el postre.-pobre Mike.

-¿Cómo?- pregunté sorprendida

-observen.- se levanto. Seth y yo nos miramos algo sorprendidos.

Pero no me quede para observar.

-Seth, vuelvo enseguida.

-¿A dónde vas Bells?

-al CandyBar*

Salí de la cafetería y me dirigí casi a los baños.

Allí estaba una maquina un poco mas alta que yo llena de dulces, chocolates y galletitas imaginables.

_¿Qué compro?...¿que compro?. Un chocolate ¡si! Eso._

Inserte una moneda y pulsé el botón correspondiente.

Espere.

5 segundos.10segundos.15segundos…3 minutos ¿Qué le pasa a esta estúpida maquina?

-Vamos Baby!

La maquina solo gruñía levemente. Nada más.

-porfa Baby funciona.

Solo gruñó

_-Esto es el colmo primero Edward Cullen falta hoy y ahora esto!_

-elijé ¿por las buenas ó por las malas?

Nada pasaba.

-con que esas tenemos ¿ah?- y entonces empecé a patearla.- da. me. MI. Dulce!

Nada pasaba.

Me di cuenta de que en cualquier momento alguien me vería hablando con esta máquina y me mandarían al psicólogo de la escuela. Entonces me retire,

Pero enseguida me devolví.

-¿Qué crees? ¿Qué te dare el gusto de quedarte con MI dulce y MI dinero…? ¡pues no!

Y agarre a golpes la maquina. Pero todo me salió por la culata cuando perdí el equilibrio y caí sentada.

Escuche una risa musical y aterciopelada. ¡por Dios! ¿Qué había hecho?.

-necesitas ayuda

_Contrólate, Bella, Contrólate._

-que crees?

Situo sus manos en mi cintura y me levanto con suavidad. Cuando me tenia frente suyo rio quedamente.

-si quieres te puedo sobar.

Me imagino que mi cara exploro (y encontró, de paso) unas nuevas tonalidades de Rojo.

-gracias

Me di media vuelta, dispuesta a irme sin MI dulce.

-si quieres puedo sacar ese dulce que tanto deseas.

_¿glucosa ó dignidad? Esta reñido…._

-¿Cómo?- si, el ansia de dulce ganó.

-asi- y volvió a oprimir el botón correspondiente a mi chocolate, de repente la barra salió, él se agacho , la recogió y con una sonrisa en el rostro me la dio- solo bastaba con oprimir otra vez el botón,

Aquí viene el sonrojo otra vez.

-muchas gracias.

- no hay porque.

se retiró, se volteo de hay y él me grito

-Bella… si fui a la clase, me senté detrás de ti… Te veo luego

Definitivamente me di cuenta de dos cosas:

Debo fijarme en TODOS los puestos del salón.

Debo dejar de pensar en voz alta.


End file.
